Bows and Ribbons
by SpartanPuppy
Summary: A story, of a Sylveon who gives gifts to the random trainers that wonder to him. Warning! it's like a creepy pasta. not intended for the faint of heart.


A young new trainer walks along a path, coming from his home town and starting on his journey. He had just received his first Pokémon from the Professor, a Fennekin he nicknamed Fen. Oh how this was exciting for the young trainer! His first Pokémon, his very own journey, what could make it better? A rare Pokémon sitting beside the trail perhaps?

A Sylveon sat on the side of the path, he watched the trainer carefully, Yipping when the trainer came near. The trainer had medium-length brown hair, he wore a red hat, also with a pair of sunshades on it that seemed to serve absolutely no purpose, and wore a blue jacket and had a sort of boots on. He soon noticed the Sylveon, oh this was lucky! A rare Pokémon being the first he'd encounter in the wild! He'd heard stories about Sylveons, the cutest eeveelution in his opinion.

Walking up to the Sylveon he got a pokeball ready, "Oh! A Sylveon! Aren't you so cute!?" He grinned. He was going to catch this Sylveon!

The Sylveon stood up and looked up at the trainer, smiling sweetly _"Oh hello, Trainer! There's really no need for you to catch me! I'll come with you freely!" _The Sylveon was using telepathy, Even rarer than just simply finding a Sylveon in the wild!

"Whoa! You can talk!?" The trainer shook his head, thinking he was hearing things "Say more! Wow this is awesome! Wait till I tell my friends!" The trainer grinned, knowing a certain girl he knew would be quite jealous of him when he told her about the talking Sylveon.

_"Yes. I can. And I want you to be my trainer." _The Sylveon said in his sweet voice, looking up at the trainer with his bright blue eyes. _"We'll have lots of fun together." _

"_Mon Dieu_! This is amazing. And you really want me to be your trainer?" The trainer was so surprised, he actually wondered if he was dreaming, because this was just way too good to be true! "Of course I'd be your trainer!" He nodded a grin on his face. Not only had he begun a pokemon journey, but he had also met a rare _talking _pokemon as well. This day could never get any better.

The Sylveon padded over to him, he grinned and rubbed against the trainer's legs affectionately. _"I knew you'd say yes!" _The Sylveon purred and the trainer picked him up, oh what a cute pokemon Sylveon was! _"And I even have a gift for you mon chéri~" _The Sylveon continued to purr and licked the trainer's face.

The trainer giggled at the Sylveon "A gift? What kind of gift?" He couldn't stop smiling, though he was very curious about this said gift. What could it be? He didn't know, not yet. But he'd soon find out.

_"You have to wait, wait till dark, after nap time." _The trainer stopped smiling when the pokemon said this, Nap time? What the actual hell was he talking about? Oh well, He didn't really want to argue with his new pokemon nor make him mad. But something about the 'Nap Time' thing made him question the pokemon, but also made him quite a bit more curious.

"Nap time? What do you mean by that, Sylveon?" The trainer asked, his tone of voice changed from a happy-cheerful voice, to a more serious and confused voice. "It's only 4PM so I can't go to sleep yet, I still have some ground to cover today."

_"Oh my trainer, Always in a hurry. Soon you won't have to worry about that, my trainer." _The Sylveon laughed slightly and smiled at him.

The trainer now set the Sylveon down again "Sylveon? I don't understand, what are you getting at here? I don't want to sleep now… I just got my first pokemon and I want to get to the next town as soon as possible, and besides, we're in the middle of a route, how are we supposed to set a camp here?" He looked at the Sylveon questioningly "And I'm not tired." The trainer shook his head "I think it's time for you to get inside a pokeball." He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable around the Sylveon, something wasn't right here.

_"Don't worry about that, my trainer. Soon all worries will be gone." _The Sylveon giggled, he still looked quite sweet and innocent, it seemed such a cute pokemon would never be able to be this creepy.

"Eh… Wait… What?" The trainer had no idea how to respond to this.

The Sylveon smiled sweetly and actually started to sing…

_Don't you worry, my trainer._

_All will be fine._

_Soon all worries will be gone,_

_Go to sleep now, my trainer_

_Lay down in the grass_

_Go to sleep_

_Go to sleep_

_A gift you will receive_

_Go to sleep and be silent_

_Let all worries slip away_

_Go to sleep, my trainer…_

_For when you do wake_

_There will be a gift for you…_

_Now don't you be late…_

_Go to sleep, My trainer… _

_Lay down in the grass_

_Don't say a word now…_

_For a gift you will receive._

_Go to sleep_

_Go to sleep_

_I have a gift…_

_Go to sleep, my Trainer…_

_For when you do wake…_

_There will be a gift here…_

_Waiting just for you._

The Sylveon had only been half way through the song when the trainer had grown drowsy and soon decided he should get some rest, what harm could it do? He first sat down, slowly he lay down, falling into a deep sleep now.

As the trainer slowly woke up from his sleep, before he even opened his eyes, he felt something tied tight around his wrists… He could tell he was upright, but he wasn't standing, no. His feet barely even touched the ground and his arms where above his head. Starting to panic now, he opened his eyes. Noticing first that he was hanging, off a tree limb, his surroundings seemed to be forest, looking up he saw what was keeping him up there. But the sight surprised him "Ribbons?" He blinked, it was the ribbons his Sylveon had, staring at the ribbons for a minute he tried moving his hands around, but that only hurt like hell. He started to really panic now, he tried to get a good grip on the ground with his feet, but mud underfoot prevented this

_"You woke up, my trainer!" _A familiar and all too friendly voice sounded from behind him, he moves his head trying to see the Sylveon, though this doesn't work due to the nature of how he was tied.

"S-Sylveon!? Where am I!?" he struggled, shaking the tree branch, there was now evident fear in both his eyes and his voice "W-why am I here? This i-isn't funny! Let me down!"

The Sylveon giggled at him, now stepping into his view, _"This is your gift! I'm going to make pretty bows and ribbons for you!" _The Sylveon smiled, the Sylveon was missing the bow and ribbons that were usually on his ear, likely that's what he had used to tie up the trainer.

"R-Ribbons… And Bows?" He shook his head kicking the ground trying hard to get a good grip on it. "Wh-why do you have to tie me up then!?" He shook his head "Let me down! This isn't right!"

The Sylveon purred as if it was enjoying this, it stayed oddly cheerful _"But if I let you down you'd run away! I can't let that happen after I went through so much trouble to catch you!" _The Sylveon flicked his tail back and forth, and looked at the trainer with his bright blue eyes _"You're my trainer!" _

"Wait… Wait…" he shook his head, now even more creeped out by the Sylveon "Catch me? I-I thought I was the one who caught you!"

_"Silly Trainer! You never caught me! I caught you! I waited by the path for a trainer to come along… and you happened to be the one. You're mine now, and I should get started on making your gift!"_ The Sylveon bounded over to a bush, pulling out an odd looking wire tool, it had two handles and a long metal wire in between, connecting the two handles. It looked, rusted. Or at least you'd think it was rust at a glance.

"W-What is that!?" The trainer now struggled even more, shaking the tree and hurting his wrists, which soon began to bleed. "Wh-what the h-hell are y-you going t-to do?"

_"I'm going to make the bows and ribbons I promised to make you!" _

Now the trainer noticed something else… He saw nearby a couple of mounds of dirt, on both of them where two bows with ribbons attached, Identical to Sylveon's bows and ribbons. "O-Oh… _mon dieu, mon dieu.._!" The trainer gulped, looking away from the two dirt mounds, He wasn't sure what they were, but he had a fairly good guess now "P-Please…! S-Stop!"

_"You are going to love my gift, trainer." _The Sylveon climbed the tree now, on the branch that the trainer's ties where connected to, he took one of the ties and pulled it, jumping from the tree and making the Trainer fall to the ground, quite ungracefully too. Then Sylveon tied the ribbon to the base of a small tree, pulling it to where the trainer couldn't get his hands more than an inch away from where it was tied, and in such a way that the trainer was laying on his stomach, his back up.

"Oof!" The Trainer grunted when he hit the ground, The Sylveon moved faster than he could think at the moment, He got himself tied, he couldn't move his hands, he tried struggling away but that only made the ribbons cut into his hands worse. "H-Hey! Th-that hurt! Stop this, Sylveon! I-It's not funny!"

The Sylveon jumped onto him and placed a paw at the base of his neck _"We'll have lots of fun making the bows and ribbons!" _The Sylveon said in his creepy-cheerful voice _"They'll be the most beautiful I've ever made for a trainer." _The Sylveon took his claw and ripped into the Trainer's jacket, and the shirt underneath, though careful not to cut the trainer's back.

"S-Sylveon! Don't rip my clothes! I-I need those!" Though he felt that more than just his clothes where on the line, he wanted to make the Sylveon just stop! This had to just be a bad dream! But... he could feel the pain from his wrists, you weren't supposed to feel pain in dreams! "P-Please!"

The Sylveon cut the clothes in a straight line, down the middle. Once he had gotten to the bottom of the jacket and the shirt he used a paw to pull them away from the trainer's body. _"Don't worry. The less you stall me the sooner your gift will be complete." _That cheerful voice, it was starting to really get to the trainer, The Trainer didn't try struggling away anymore, he knew it was hopeless. He shivered in fear.

"W-Why!? W-Why are you doing this!?" he cried, he now even had tears of fear in his eyes, "L-Let me go! I-I don't need a gift! I really don't! L-Let me just go!" He was on the verge of yelling now, his voice rose out of sheer fear, he shuttered at the thought of what the Sylveon was about to do.

The Sylveon picked up the wire tool and carefully positioned it on the Trainer's back, who flinched at the cold touch of the wire on his skin, now he knew he was in mortal danger "S-STOP! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" He almost screamed, now struggling again, this time even more than before, though the weight of the Sylveon on his back held him down as well. He tried to throw the Sylveon off… but that's easier said than done when you're all tied up like he was "PLEASE!" He cried.

_"Don't worry mon chéri. Stop struggling, my will soon be over you just wait." _The Sylveon let the wire tool dig into the trainer's skin, and pulled, there was no blood… he slowly pulled the metal wire down the trainer's back, pulling a long strip of skin off.

The trainer screamed in pain, now tears of pain He stopped struggling but only because he didn't want to move from the pain he now felt, one could never explain the excruciating pain of being skinned alive.

The Sylveon took the first strip of newly removed skin and set it aside, he then went back for a second one from the now violently shivering trainer, repeating this process until the Trainer's back skin had been removed. The trainer, cried out each time, the pain! Oh the pain! He'd much rather be dead! Please, just let him die! The trainer shut his eyes tight, tears still squeezed their way out of them, but Sylveon walked to him and said in his cheery as hell voice _"Now I'll show you how to make the ribbons and bows!" _He said and licked the Trainer's face causing him to open his eyes again, though the trainer's vision was quite blurry he could still make out the Sylveon, though he wouldn't say a word nor make a sound at this moment.

The Sylveon laid the skin strips right in front of the Trainer and grinned, setting each one out, he had cut the skin in four strips. He tied one strip of skin into a bow, and two more he tied onto the bow, the last one was the longest and he flipped the bow and ribbons over attaching it to the back so the inside of the skin would be facing inside. He used his claw to cut into the ends of the ribbons making the 'v' shape he had on his own ribbons. _"that's how you make them, my Trainer." _He said happily. _"Now I only need to make one more. Then we'll be done making your gift." _The Sylveon smiled it's cheerful smile _"then you'll be able to rest." _

The Trainer whimpered at the thought of more skin being pulled off, he wished so bad that the Sylveon had just killed him, not done this!

The Sylveon took a claw and cut into the Trainer's jacket sleeve, pulling that off just as he had done to get to the trainer's back. _"Don't worry my trainer. You'll have the most beautiful ribbons and bows of them all." _The Sylveon took the tool again, running it along the Trainer's arm, right in front of his face so he could watch as the skin was being pulled off, The Trainer let out a loud cry of pain, though it was slightly quieter than the ones before, as he was weakening, the pain was just too freaking much!

The Sylveon did the same on both arms, though moving slowly, the trainer continued to cry, he wanted death now more than anything, and not because he was emo, because he was in so much pain that death would be the better option. Now he wished he had never picked up that Sylveon on the way to the next city, the city he'd never arrive in, what would happen? His friends… Oh… his family… They'd never see him again. And he didn't even get to say good bye.

The Sylveon repeated the process on his legs, gaining four more strips of skin removed from the body. By this time the Trainer had just given up the struggle, the cries faded away to nothing and he lay there motionless, facing the Sylveon, staring at him blankly as he made the second bow. _"Rest now my trainer, we have completed your gift." _The cheerful eeveelution licked the trainer's face then used his tail to close the Trainer's eyes. He then untied the trainer from the tree, putting his bow back on, he ripped some fabric off the jacket to make the blue tips of the ribbons. Then he pulled the now lifeless boy to a hole he had made in the ground earlier and shoved him into it, refilling the hole with dirt and placing the bows of skin on top of the grave. The eeveelution for once looked down at the grave sadly.

_"Another trainer is resting in peace. Another trainer relieved of the pain. Another trainer who I've given my special gift to."_ The Sylveon said, now his ears gone back and he sat down with his head bowed _"This is what I do…"_


End file.
